wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Imperfect Grove
Prolouge Crack. C-Crack. The soft splitting noise of an egg filled the large room, though it wasn't noticed in the commotion. RainWings in white suits were rushing around, and the cries of baby dragons filled the canopy, filled with despair and yearning for their mothers. "Look, three others just hatched." A voice called out. The little dragonet shrunk back fearfully against the eggshell, squeaking pitifully. Two other dragonets were curled up near him. He glanced up at something above him. He was in a huge cage of some sort, and there was a beautiful dark red RainWing looming over him, her green eyes sparkling. Mother. The word came to his head. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him and the others, liquid running down her cheeks. What was she saying? He squeaked at her softly. "Get them and number them." The deep voice called out again. Suddenly, he heard a clang, and huge talons wrapped around him, and others grabbed his two companions. His mother screamed, and more liquids ran out of her eyes. He cried out for her, his tiny talons reaching for her face. The others slammed the big door on his panicked mother, and she shrunk to the ground, screaming. "Two males and a female." A voice said flatly. "Find the name list." "Yes, sir." More shuffling. "Male 183, name identification 'Tropical.'" Said the dragon. "Male 526, name identification 'Lime,' and Female 902, name identification 'Parrot.'" "To be delivered to?" "A pair applied for two dragonets a week ago. They live west of Chilled Falls, treehouse 82646." "You, take them Male 183 and Female 902. And you, take that runt to the Others." He squealed as his friend was snatched away, crying. He clawed pitifully at the huge dragon carrying him. "Yes, sir." The dragon holding him carried him and his remaining partner to a huge room filled with crying dragonets. It was dimly lit and smelled foul, with no windows in sight. Many more suited dragons were carrying dragonets around the room, talking in their harsh voices. "These need to be tagged." His transporter passed him to another dragon. "Numbers?" "Male 183 and Female 902." His carrier said. There was a brief pause and he felt a sharp pain stab into his ear, and he cried out in agony. He watched as the big ones stabbed at stick through his friend's ear and then put an orange thing in her ear. She whimpered pitifully. He was again snatched away, and he and his companion were placed in a rickety basket and covered with a blanket. A pink and blue ribbon was tied to the handle. Talons wrapped around the basket, and a loud noise came, followed by light flowing in. Air was whisking past his face, and they passed a loud thing, flowing with liquid. Then they stopped. Joyous voices were talking loudly. "Your two dragonets, one male, one female. Name identifications Tropical and Parrot, respectfully." The voice said happily. His voice had changed from the cold voice he heard in his first moments of life. "Oh, let us see them!" A voice said. The blanket was lifted from his back and adoring cooing erupted. A lanky light green female and a equally joyful dark blue male were standing over them, smiling. They scooped him up lovingly, holding him close. Mother and Father. The words came. ((CHAP. ONE SOON)) Category:Work In Progress